Premier Amour
by o-ashura-o
Summary: OS COMPLET Sasuke se souvient de la réunion des aspirants ninja... Sous le masque impassible, que s'estil passé ce jourlà? slash même si ça se rapproche plus de l'amour platonique...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Premier Amour**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, bien sûr (le petit coquinou... franchement, il s'attendait à quoi en nous offrant cette scène inoubliabledu volume 1, p.92, à part déchaîner sur-le-champ une foule de fanfiqueuses yaoistes surexcitées? et c'est nous qui sommes perverses...mdr)

Genre : romance, mais bon le début est peut-être un peu angst, je sais pas trop...

Rating : T, car implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc ceux que ça dérange n'ont rien à faire ici (même si il faudrait vraiment être complètement homophobe pour être choqué, vu que c'est plus que soft)

_Note : Pour le moment c'est un OS très court (POV de Sasuke), je ferais peut-être un autre chapitre (POV Naruto?) si je trouve l'inspiration divine... à part ça c'est ma première fic, donc soyez compréhensifs...

* * *

_

**POV Sasuke :**

_Le vent souffle fort aujourd'hui. Il balaye les feuilles mortes. Elles s'envolent et tourbillonnent dans le ciel pâle. Je les regarde tournoyer, libres. J'aimerais être comme elles. Mais je suis cloué à un lit d'hôpital. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi. A vrai dire, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais plus vraiment. Je serais incapable de dire lesquelles. Justement, je ne m'en rappelle plus. Jour après jour, je sens mes souvenirs s'éparpiller aux quatre vents. Je perds le fil de mes pensées. _

_Le vent souffle fort aujourd'hui. Je me demande quel jour nous sommes, d'ailleurs. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir. Il me semble parfois que je me souviens de quelque chose. Mais je n'y pense pas. Parce qu'au fond, j'ai un peu peur. Peur que ce souvenir réveille tous les autres. Ceux que j'ai oubliés. Je ne dirais pas lesquels, j'ai oublié... _

_Le vent soulève les feuilles mortes. Aujourd'hui, peut-être. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Oui, je crois que je vais le faire... aujourd'hui... je vais essayer de... me souvenir..._

Le bruit m'insupporte. Il m'empêche de penser calmement. Je suis assis sur ce banc, dans cette salle de classe, et parfois je me demande vraiment ce que je fais là. Je déteste devoir les fréquenter. Ils sont tellement faibles. Je pourrais détruire leurs misérables vies en quelques secondes. Mais ça ne m'apaiserait pas. Ma colère est trop grande. Et puis il n'y a qu'ici que je peux profiter du savoir de mes aînés. Alors je reste là, froid et impassible, en priant pour qu'aucun d'eux ne me dérange.

Le brouhaha étouffe le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge accrochée au mur. J'essaye de faire abstraction du chahut que font les autres élèves, et je me concentre sur le bruit assourdi que font les aiguilles. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Jamais compris pourquoi le tic résonne plus fort que le tac. Mais quoi qu'il en soit le prof a déjà trois minutes cinquante-quatre de retard. J'ai les nerfs à vif.

Les filles n'arrêtent pas de piailler. Les hurlements des garçons sont insupportables, mais comparés aux glapissements des filles... Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais tenir dans cet enfer. Heureusement qu'à partir de cet après-midi nous ne serons plus en classe entière mais en équipes. Quand je pense que les filles se disputent pour s'asseoir à côté de moi... C'est vraiment puéril. Et voila qu'un garçon s'est mis lui aussi à se battre pour garder sa place à côté de moi... Mon Dieu... Ne me dites pas qu'il est gay ! Ça devient vraiment dur d'essayer d'écouter leur conversation tout en gardant un air distant... Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ce boulet ne veut pas laisser sa place. J'aime bien connaître les ragots qu'on raconte. Ça me donne l'impression de faire partie de leurs vies.

Ah, zut, j'ai encore perdu le décompte des secondes. Je lève les yeux, histoire de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule... et je crois mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Pourtant mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. C'est peut-être le temps qui s'est arrêté. A quelques centimètres de mon visage, me bouchant la vue, se tient le garçon de tout à l'heure (Naruto, ça me revient maintenant), le visage figé en une moue boudeuse (preuve que le temps s'est effectivement arrêté...). Ses cheveux blonds en bataille forment un halo lumineux autour de sa bouille d'ange. Il a les dents serrées, comme s'il était plongé dans une réflexion intense. Et comme pour achever de me décontenancer, il a fiché ses yeux dans les mieux, me laissant sans aucune gêne plonger dans l'infinité de son âme. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du sien, si bleu... Il ne cache pas ses sentiments, contrairement à moi. Bien au contraire. Je peux voir toute sa colère. Sa colère de petit garçon frustré. Et bien au-delà. Je peux voir ce qu'il ne montre à personne, ce qu'il cache même à lui. Mais ça je ne le regarde pas. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais revoir la surface si je plonge dans l'immensité de ces yeux bleus, beaucoup trop profonds, même pour moi. Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai les mains moites. Un froid glacial s'empare de moi. J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer. Ce type n'a-t-il aucune pudeur pour se dévoiler comme ça, aux yeux de tous ? Où peut-être a-t-il compris ce que j'ai à peine entrevu dans ses yeux. Il pourrait se balader à poil, ça ne changerait rien. Les regards glissent sur lui. Le sien me met mal à l'aise.

Je prends enfin conscience des cris rageurs des autres filles de la classe "Vas-y, colle lui une raclée Sasuke !". Et ce crétin qui reste là à me fixer... J'y crois pas. Je vais vraiment lui en mettre une si il continue. Exaspéré, je lui murmure "Dégage" en lui lançant un regard noir...

Et là, sans que je comprenne ni pourquoi, ni comment, cet imbécile se casse la gueule. Il se casse la gueule ! Sur moi bien sûr. Je pensais pas que c'était possible d'être empoté à ce point. Le temps s'arrête encore une fois. Sérieux, ça commence à devenir lourd là... Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Tout ce que je sens c'est ses lèvres contre les miennes, son souffle erratique contre mon visage, et son cœur, que j'entends pour la première fois, et qui bat comme un fou, à l'unisson du mien. Je frissonne. Et j'ai peur. Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Alors je me mets en colère, et je le repousse durement, en ajoutant un masque de dégoût à mon impassibilité. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui mettre quelques coups bien placés pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs, les filles s'en chargent.

Le professeur Iruka arrive enfin, mettant fin à toute cette agitation. Je suis resté stoïque, comme toujours, mais à l'intérieur il me faut bien quelques minutes pour remettre de l'ordre. Ce petit con m'a troublé. Je ne le connais pas encore mais je sens que je vais le détester. J'espère que je n'aurais plus jamais à lui adresser la parole. Le professeur commence à lire la liste des équipes. Par pitié, faites que je ne me retrouve pas avec deux midinettes en chaleur...

°oOoOoOo°

Allongé dans la pénombre, je fixe le plafond. On a rencontré nos nouveaux profs cet après-midi. Le notre est franchement bizarre. Enfin bon. L'idée de l'épreuve de survie me plaît assez. Non, je crois que le pire dans tous ça ce sont mes "coéquipiers". Je ne pourrais jamais les considérer comme tels. Ils sont exactement comme je l'avais craint. Bon, Naruto n'est pas vraiment une midinette en chaleur, mais d'un certain côté, c'est encore pire... Mes yeux commencent à papillonner. Je vais bientôt m'endormir... N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru un mec comme lui capable de sourire autant... Ça lui va bien, je trouve... Ce sourire... C'est con mais ça me fait marrer de penser à ça... Ça faisait longtemps, tiens... Je suis vraiment crevé...

_Allongé dans la pénombre, je fixe le plafond. Le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, c'était plutôt agréable de se souvenir. Je crois que je sais où sont passés tous les autres. Ils se sont cachés tout au fond de mon cœur. Mais ce souvenir là je ne l'oublierais pas... Je le garde, tout contre moi, et je me réchauffe à sa chaleur... Je me sens mieux ce soir. Un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de rappeler mes autres souvenirs pour le moment... Un jour, peut-être... Quand le vent soufflera moins fort..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Premier Amour**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, comme toujours**

**Genre : Romance, et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant... -**

**Rating : T, car implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc ceux que ça dérange n'ont rien à faire ici (même si il faudrait vraiment être complètement homophobe pour être choqué, vu que c'est plus que soft)**

**_Note : et voila, comme promis, la suite qui est un POV Naruto (plus long que le précédent, d'ailleurs)! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! -

* * *

_**

**POV Naruto :**

_Je m'adosse à un arbre, essoufflé. Je ferme les yeux, pour ne plus voir ce que je vois trop souvent ces temps-ci. Des corps sans vie, massacrés. Deux ninja ennemis. Je ne supporte plus les scènes de mort et de violence auxquelles je dois faire face chaque jour. Mes poings se crispent. Le sang adhère à mes paumes fermées. Aujourd'hui, j'ai tué. Hier aussi. Encore et encore. Souvent, la nuit, je rêve. Que je me noie dans le sang. Le sang de tous ceux que j'ai assassinés. Et je ne me débats pas. Car cette punition est juste. _

_Je rouvre les yeux. Le soleil m'éblouit. Et pourtant mon cœur est envahi par les ténèbres les plus profondes. Je suis glacé à l'intérieur. Moi qui croyais avoir trouvé des personnes sur qui me reposer, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté la solitude. _

_Je n'en peux plus de tous ces masques que je porte. _

_Je n'en peux plus de cacher ma douleur._

_J'ai mal._

_Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je montrais mes véritables sentiments. Parce qu'avec lui j'étais véritablement heureux. Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que je l'ai rencontré..._

Je viens tout juste d'arriver dans la salle de classe, ça me fait vraiment bizarre, je suis tout excité. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé, mais oui, c'est moi, et bien moi, qui suis ici et maintenant à la réunion d'information des aspirants ninja ! Je suis vraiment heureux. Je viens enfin de me démarquer de l'infinité des autres, je suis un vrai ninja ! Un garçon m'aborde :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Naruto ? La réunion d'information, c'est seulement pour ceux qui ont réussi l'examen !

- T'es bigleux ou quoi ? Tu vois pas le bandeau sur mon front ? »

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est vrai que peu de gens savent que j'ai été admis. On peut dire que ça s'est vraiment fait au dernier moment... Le professeur Iruka est tellement génial de m'avoir fait passer ! Je sens que ça va être super de travailler en équipe, on va sûrement apprendre plein de nouvelles techniques ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être plus puissant ! J'espère surtout que je vais bien m'entendre avec les autres membres de l'équipe, et qu'il me laisseront une petite chance avant de me détester, même si je n'ai pas trop d'espoir là-dessus.

Quelqu'un nous interpelle :

« - Hé vous deux, poussez-vous, je veux m'asseoir là ! »

Je me retourne. J'hallucine, c'est Sakura ! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop mal coiffé... et que je ne suis pas tout rouge ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie... Si j'avais une petite copine, ce serait une fille comme ça que je voudrais. Même si elle a un caractère pas possible. Et que c'est la première fois depuis qu'on est à l'académie qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Alors comme ça elle veut s'asseoir à côté de moi ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai...

« - Dégage Naruto ! Je veux la place là-bas ! »

Et la voila qui se dépêche de me bousculer pour s'asseoir près du garçon d'à côté, Sasuke. Quand je disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Je suis vert. Vraiment je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Et, bien sûr, toutes les filles de la classe se sont mises à piaffer de jalousie. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Et pourquoi Sakura m'a à peine regardé ? Je la déteste. Je les déteste tous. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils font. Pas le droit de me laisser espérer pour mieux me broyer après. Et quand je pense que Sasuke a toute leur attention, qu'il lui suffirait d'un regard pour qu'ils soient tous à ses pieds, comme s'il était le messie. Et il s'en fout. Royalement. Mais bordel, il se prend pour qui ce type ! Je vais aller vérifier ça par moi-même, tiens...

Merde, je crois que j'aurais jamais dû faire ce que je viens de faire. Cette position est certes un bon poste d'observation, mais ça commence à être franchement embarassant. Nos deux visages ne sont plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Je suffoque, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un trou d'air. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud... Pas assez d'espace entre lui et moi pour que je puisse respirer normalement. Mais j'ai pas non plus envie de m'éloigner...

Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi les filles sont toutes folles de lui. C'est très simple : il a une beauté à couper le souffle. Ça fait des années qu'on est dans la même classe et je l'avais toujours pas remarqué. Finalement, les autres ont peut-être raison quand ils disent que je suis un boulet... Son teint est si pâle, on le croirait transparent, et pourtant il vous traverse de part en part. Ses yeux me sont complètement fermés. Je déteste ça. Et son visage qui ne laisse rien transparaître... Mais comment il arrive à faire ça ! Être si beau, être tant aimé, et être si méprisant envers les autres. Pff, ça y est, les filles commencent à s'exciter. Je l'approche si je veux, Sasuke, d'abord.

« - Dégage. »

Apparemment non. Il me cherche vraiment ce mec, c'est pas possible. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte à quel point il est désagréable avec moi ? Je suis exaspéré, et je n'ai qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler son petit air outré.

Et c'est là que le mec derrière moi me donne un coup de coude dans le dos. Déjà assis de façon assez précaire, là c'est même pas la peine d'espérer. J'essaye de me rattraper au bord de la table, mais rien à faire, je lui tombe dessus. Et même plus que dessus. Oh, mon Dieu je n'ose même pas penser à l'endroit où je suis tombé. Je n'ose même pas penser à nos lèvres étroitement soudées. Je n'ose même pas penser au frisson désagréable qui me parcourt le dos... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans une situation pareille ! Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer. Son visage est si parfait... J'ai vraiment envie d'approfondir le baiser... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est un mec ! Et je le déteste !

Aïe-euuuuh... Les filles viennent de salement m'amocher... Pff... Il appartient à tout le monde Sasuke, d'abord. Heureusement que le professeur Iruka est arrivé (décidément, on dirait qu'il est toujours là pour me sortir du pétrin...). Je me demande dans quelle équipe je vais être...

°oOoOoOo°

Je suis complètement crevé. Épuisante, cette journée d'information. Finalement, je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser de mon équipe... Notre professeur est franchement loufoque. Et apparemment pas super compétent. Mais bon, comme ça je pourrais plus facilement lui prouver ma valeur. Et s'il m'estime un peu, qui sait, peut-être qu'il m'enseignera des techniques de niveau supérieur ? Enfin le plus étrange c'est le reste de l'équipe. Il y a Sakura. Ce qui est un bon point. Elle finira sûrement par tomber amoureuse de moi... Enfin j'espère. Et puis il y a Sasuke. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon ou un mauvais point. Il a encore été exaspérant. Enfin on verra bien... En attendant, je vais dormir... N'empêche, vivement demain...

_Ça fait mal de se souvenir. Je regrette tellement. Tous les non-dits qui sont restés entre nous. Mais il est trop tard. J'ai tout raté. Comme toujours. Si seulement j'avais été là, si j'avais été auprès de lui quand il avait besoin de moi, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Il ne serait pas là où il est aujourd'hui. _

_J'aime à me dire qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Que tout est encore possible. J'aimerais le revoir une dernière fois. Emporter son visage avec moi. Même s'il a sans doute oublié le mien. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. _

_J'ai l'impression que d'avoir enfin trouvé ce que j'avais à faire. Le regarder une dernière fois. Le serrer contre moi une dernière fois. L'aimer une dernière fois. Et mourir, enfin._

_Je cours à travers la forêt, vers Konoha. Le soleil réchauffe ma peau...

* * *

_

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce second chapitre ? J'en suis moins satisfaite que du premier, mais bon. J'ai essayé de garder le côté « gamin » de Naruto, donc ça vous paraîtra peut-être un peu moins triste, je sais pas. Suite et fin très bientôt. -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Premier Amour**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, comme toujours**

**Genre : Romance, encore et toujours (et un peu angst peut-être, mais faites pas attention ! -)**

**Rating : T, car implique des relations amoureuses entre hommes, donc ceux que ça dérange n'ont rien à faire ici (même si il faudrait vraiment être complètement homophobe pour être choqué, vu que c'est plus que soft) et j'ajoute que ce chapitre est plus violent que les précédents.**

**_Note : Désoléeee pour le retard ! (snif, je suis inexcusable...) Enfin bref, suite et fin de ce long OS, que, j'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à achever !- C'est un POV alterné, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, avec un Sasuke décidément très uke (mouhahaha...)! Et encore un grand merci à tout ceux (enfin celles surtout -) qui m'ont reviewée ! (et sans doute pas de RAR avant la semaine prochaine, voir la suivante, car je n'aurai pas accès à ma messagerie électronique !)_**

_**Note II : Dans les précédents chapitres, les passages en italique se passaient dans le présent de Sasuke et Naruto (c'est-à-dire le futur par rapport au manga) et les passages en écriture normale racontaient un souvenir du passé. Dans ce chapitre, c'est le contraire. Désolée, je sais, c'est très confus ! ToT**_

**POV Naruto :**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je fixe cette porte. J'ai les mains moites, la tête lourde. Et ce fichu mal de ventre qui me broie les entrailles... Mon inébranlable résolution vacille. J'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Affronter mon passé me terrorise. Et l'affronter, lui, me terrorise encore plus. Lui et ses questions muettes, lui qui n'était déjà plus lorsque je l'ai abandonné, livré à lui-même, dans cette soi-disant maison de repos. Mais j'ai besoin de quémander son pardon, même si je sais qu'il est incapable de me le donner. Il a choisi de tout oublier, même que je l'ai abandonné. J'ai toujours pensé que ça valait mieux pour nous deux. Mais je ne peux plus vivre avec le poids de mes erreurs passées. Le fardeau est trop lourd à porter.

Alors je regarde cette porte où son nom est inscris. "Sasuke Uchiwa". Et, sans hésiter, je pousse cette porte. Je sais qu'à l'instant même où j'aurais franchi le seuil de cette porte je ne serais plus totalement moi-même. Ou plutôt ce faux moi-même que je m'efforce de paraître depuis tant d'années. Mais je m'en fous. Qu'importe ce qu'ils pensent, tous, de moi, de nous. Qu'importe ce qu'ils en disent. Aujourd'hui, ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il pense, lui.

Alors je prends une grande inspiration et j'entre dans cette chambre silencieuse.

La pièce est plongée dans la douce pénombre de cette fin d'après-midi. On aperçoit un rectangle de ciel bleu par une fenêtre entrouverte. Une brise légère fait onduler les fins rideaux synthétiques qui voilent la lumière trop crue. Le mobilier est réduit au strict minimum mais je ne m'y attache pas. Mon regard se porte immédiatement sur le lit. Je m'approche, sans bruit, et je m'assois sur le rebord.

Il est là, allongé, et il me suffirait de tendre la main pour le toucher. J'ai mal à le voir comme ça. Son corps si terriblement maigre paraît perdu dans ce large pyjama bleu. Il dort. Son visage a l'air si paisible, malgré ses traits tirés et les larges cernes violettes sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux défaits, ternes, flottent sur la taie d'oreiller. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses poignets, si fins qu'on pourrait craindre de les briser, et ses avants bras bleuis par les marques de perfusions.

Sa respiration est calme et sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement. Cette vision m'apaise. Je me sens bien à ses côtés. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais d'admirer les traits si fins de son visage, malgré ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres pâles. Les années ont passé, mais il a gardé un visage d'enfant...

**POV Sasuke :**

Je me sens étrangement bien. C'est peut-être les rayons du soleil sur mon visage, je ne sais pas. Je sens comme une douce chaleur qui se propage à travers tout mon corps. Je n'ai pas envie de replonger dans mon sommeil artificiel. J'ouvre les yeux.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je crois que je suis mort. Je dois être au paradis, car il y a un ange blond devant moi. Qui me regarde. Droit dans les yeux. Il lui ressemble, d'ailleurs. Mais cet ange là a l'air triste. Lui ne l'était jamais. Je trouve l'énergie de me redresser et de caler mon dos sur les oreillers. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression de rêver pourtant. Le soleil et le vent à travers la fenêtre, mes seuls contacts avec le monde, sont bien réels. La douleur sourde est toujours là, bien réelle elle aussi.

Je le regarde. Longtemps. Il lui ressemble vraiment. Plus âgé, certes, mais si je n'étais pas persuadé que je ne rêve pas je pourrais croire que c'est lui. Je me demande si... Est-il possible... ? Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il est impossible que ça le soit. Et je ne veux pas espérer. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre. Moi il me fait mourir à petit feu.

Mais, pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux... Quelque chose de trop bleu, de trop vrai pour n'être qu'une imitation. Je dois en être sûr... Je tends vers lui une main tremblante. J'effleure sa joue du bout des doigts. Le choc m'électrise. Il est bien réel.

« - C'est toi ? Naruto, c'est toi ? »

Ses yeux se voilent, il esquisse un pâle sourire et me répond d'une voix tremblante :

« - Tu me reconnais ? »

Oh, mon Dieu... Je crois que mon cœur va exploser... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire, ce que je dois faire... Je suis complètement perdu, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe... Pourquoi est-il là ? Je croyais qu'il faisait partie du passé, comme le reste... Je croyais...Je croyais... Non, en fait ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus en rien...

Alors je fais la seule chose qui me paraisse logique. Je me jette dans ses bras. Il a l'air un peu déstabilisé. Moi, l'effort m'a coupé le souffle. Mais je le serre, du mieux que je peux, tout contre moi. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. Il est mon seul point d'attache avec le passé. Je croyais avoir coupé les amarres il y a longtemps, mais lui étais toujours là... Il a toujours été là... Alors je ne le lâcherais pas, quoiqu'il arrive.

Je m'enivre de son odeur, de la texture de sa peau contre ma joue... Et je crois bien que je pleure... Oui, je pleure, parce que depuis toutes ces années, c'est tout ce que j'attendais. Que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras. Et ne me repousse pas. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait ressentir ça. Ou peut-être que c'est déjà arrivé, mais je que je l'ai oublié...Je ne sais plus, tout ce que je veux c'est me perdre dans cet instant...

« - Sasuke... Je suis tellement désolé... »

Sûrement pas autant que moi. Je regrette tellement de choses, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, parce je ne sais pas lesquelles... Mais je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, alors je me serre encore plus contre lui et je plonge mon visage dans son. Des larmes roulent le long de sa clavicule. C'est joli. Et mes larmes redoublent à nouveau...

**POV Naruto :**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il m'a fichu une de ces trouilles en me sautant dessus comme ça... Et il est là, en train de sangloter contre mon épaule... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il attend de moi.

Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça... La dernière fois que je suis venu, il m'avait oublié, comme tout le reste... Il m'en veut donc à ce point de l'avoir abandonné ?

Ça me brise le cœur de le voir dans cet état... Si frêle et fragile... Tout ce que je peux faire c'est le serrer contre moi en priant pour qu'il ne se brise pas en mille morceaux...

Si ça continue comme ça je crois que moi aussi je vais me mettre à pleurer. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de craquer. C'est en partie à cause de moi s'il en est arrivé là aujourd'hui, je dois être fort.

Peut-être va-t-il enfin retrouver la mémoire ? Peut-être que ce que toutes ces fichues thérapies n'ont pas réussi à faire il pourra le faire par lui-même ? Je sais que je rêve, mais c'est le seul espoir qu'il me reste... Le seul espoir qu'il nous reste. Le revoir m'a complètement bouleversé. Je n'arrive plus à concevoir mon avenir sans lui.

L'avis de ses soi-disant thérapeutes m'est bien égal. Même si selon eux il a tout oublié, même s'il ne ressent plus rien, même s'il ne dépassera jamais le stade primaire du développement d'un enfant et qu'il régressera toute sa vie, je le veux à mes côtés. Je ne supporterais pas une minute de plus de le voir dans cet hôpital.

Tous mes doutes et mes hésitations sont partis en fumée lorsqu'il s'est jeté dans mes bras. Ce n'est plus de la résignation, c'est de la conviction.

Sasuke, je suis venu te chercher... et je t'ai trouvé.

Il essaye de s'accrocher à moi mais je le repousse sans hâte.

Le plus doucement possible, je retire la perfusion qu'il a plantée dans le bras. Le sang commence à perler. Il n'est apparemment même pas en état de guérir ses plaies. Je le fais pour lui, ce n'est rien pour moi. On dirait que le chakra danse sur son bras. Il grimace un peu, mais très vite la blessure disparaît. Il me regarde. Son regard est si intense... On dirait qu'il tremble. Mon cœur se gonfle quand je le vois comme ça...

Je le prends dans mes bras et je le soulève de terre. Il a l'air un peu décontenancé mais très vite il se blottit à nouveau contre moi... Il est si léger... Je marche jusqu'à la fenêtre que j'ouvre d'une main. Je saute par-dessus le rebord et nous nous retrouvons sur l'arrière de l'hôpital, à la lisière de la forêt. Il y a quelques années ça ne m'aurait pas gêné de me faire alpaguer par toute une tripotée d'infirmières et autres blouses blanches mais aujourd'hui je préfère rester discret. J'accélère le rythme, tout en essayant de ballotter mon précieux fardeau le moins possible. Je ne tiens pas à me faire repérer par des gardes éventuels. Je ne me décide à ralentir la marche qu'une fois que nous avons pénétré dans la forêt. Sous le couvert des arbres, la lumière a rapidement décru.

Cela va faire une demi-heure que nous marchons. Nous arriverons bientôt. Je suis de plus en plus nerveux. Est-ce bien ce que je fais ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas. Les médecins l'ont toujours déconseillé. Peut-être que ça ne va servir à rien, ou que ça va empirer son état. Mais je suis déterminé à le faire, coûte que coûte. Je le ferais pour ce corps frêle qui se serre contre moi et qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous sommes partis. Il se contente de me regarder...

**POV Sasuke :**

Je me demande où il m'emmène... J'adore l'odeur des sous-bois. Elle lui ressemble, je trouve. Moi qui ne connaissais rien d'autre qu l'odeur du désinfectant et de l'eau de javel, je peux enfin respirer à pleins poumons. Et je me sens tellement en sécurité avec lui...

Il s'arrête enfin. Nous sommes au milieu d'une clairière, je crois. Il me pose par terre et m'adosse contre un arbre. J'aimerais lui montrer que je suis capable de tenir debout, que je ne suis pas un fardeau... mais j'en suis bien incapable. Il se laisse choir à côté de moi, essoufflé.

Je prends sa main dans les miennes. Je joue avec ses doigts, je caresse sa paume et je redessine ses veines du bout des doigts... J'aime à sentir sa peau frissonner à mon contact. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de ce genre de jeu... Puis, d'une main ferme, il me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Sasuke... S'il te plaît... Je voudrais que tu m'oublies... Je voudrais que tu te concentres et que tu regardes autour de toi... et que tu me dises si tu te souviens... »

Sa voix s'est brisée sur ces derniers mots. Je me demande ce qui peut le bouleverser à ce point. Alors je fais ce qu'il me demande et, sans lâcher sa main, je regarde autour de nous...

C'est une clairière de petite taille, entourée de grands arbres noirs... Des cyprès, je crois... Si je me souviens ? Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'il est revenu, j'ai éprouvé tellement d'émotions différentes... J'ai du mal à distinguer le passé du présent, car il a en quelque sorte déjà remplacé mon passé... Mais ce lieu... peut-être me rappelle quelque chose. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ici. Quelque chose d'important. C'est étrange que je l'ai oublié... Ce bosquet, là bas... Cet amas de branchage...

« - Dis, c'était il y a longtemps ?

- Trois ans.

- ... »

Trois ans...Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé. Je commence à me souvenir... Des émotions... J'ai peur... Je sens que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien... Je ne veux pas... Je le sens qui me serre contre lui.

« - Tu n'as pas à refouler tes souvenirs. C'est le passé, le présent est ici, avec moi. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien... »

J'ai confiance en lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'il ne ment pas. Même si j'ai peur, je vais le faire, pour lui... Je vais me laisser imprégner par ce lieu et tous ses souvenirs...

Le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Ça faisait longtemps... Mes paupières sont lourdes. Tiens, j'ai aussi du sang dans les yeux maintenant ? Bizarre.

Aïe. Je crois que j'ai la tête qui va exploser, aussi. Et puis elle peut pas se la fermer, celle-là ? Cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurle de courir, de me planquer, que si je vais rester là je vais y passer... Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, hein ? C'est moi le ninja. TA GUEULE ! Ah, merde, je crois que j'ai hurlé, là. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Ma vue est complètement brouillée par le sang, mais je recommence à voir à peu près clairement. Enfin par l'œil droit du moins, parce que le gauche est dans un sale état. Oh nooooon... Là c'est officiel : j'aurais mieux fait de rester évanoui.

Je viens de reconnaître, à quelques mètres de moi, la sale gueule qui m'as mis dans cet état. Petit, ses cheveux mi-longs flottant sur ses épaules, le visage marqué et un air de je-m'en-foutiste convaincu, aucun doute, je suis bien en présence d'Itachi Uchiwa, le digne fils de la famille, faisant son retour triomphant à Konoha.

Petit con, je vais t'effacer ce sourire de ta sale face, tu vas comprendre ta douleur. Et la mienne par la même occasion. J'ai au moins la satisfaction de voir qu'il a une arcade sourcilière brisée et qu'il boîte légèrement de la jambe droite. Je ne suis pas aussi inférieur à lui qu'il a l'air de le croire.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je prends mon élan, et je cours, du plus vite que je peux, tout en lançant des shuriken. Il les évite tous. Tss...

D'un coup de talon, je repart en sens inverse et je m'apprête à lui envoyer un Shidori. Il ne bouge pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il attends de moi ? De la pitié ? J'accélère. Même si je le voulais, à cette vitesse, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter...

Le choc le frappe de plein fouet. Il ne tente même pas de résister, ou d'opposer au Shidori le pouvoir du Sharingan. Il est projeté contre un arbre, moi contre lui. J'essaye de me dégager, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il m'a agrippé le bras. C'est qu'il est encore vivant, le bougre. Rien à faire, il ne me lâche pas. Je vais devoir l'achever.

Alors, pour la première fois, je regarde son visage. Vraiment. Il sourie. Et c'est à moi qu'il sourie. Son visage est doux. Je n'y vois plus ni arrogance, ni haine. Rien. Il me serre contre lui. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Un filet de sang coule de ses lèvres.

« - Alors p'tit frère ? T'es devenu un homme ? C'est bien... c'est bien... »

Ses yeux se voilent alors qu'il reprends doucement :

« - Je t'ai toujours détesté, tu sais... Sûrement autant que toi tu m'as détesté... Mais tu sais petit frère, je t'aime. Sasuke... je t'aime... »

Son corps s'affaisse sur lui même et glisse jusqu'au sol. Il est mort. Je me penche vers lui et j'embrasse son front.

« - Moi aussi grand frère. Je t'aime. »

Je me laisse aller contre le sol. La terre est fraîche, légèrement humide. Elle soulage mon front brûlant. Je me demande si je vais mourir... Ma tête me fait tellement mal... Je suis seul... Tout seul. Avant j'étais seul au milieu des autres. Maintenant je suis seul au milieu du néant. Je me demande ce qui est le pire... Son visage s'impose à mon esprit... Le visage de l'autre, le garnement blond. Ils étaient si diamétralement opposés... Lui et l'autre. Pourtant, ils se ressemblaient. Et au final, aucun des deux n'est à mes côtés. Je suis seul. Et je crois que je suis mort...

C'est là que je les sens. Sur mon visage. Les larmes qui coulent. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts mais je ne vois rien. Je ne fais que sentir. Le vent froid sur ma peau. Les larmes sur mon visage. L'odeur de sous-bois et de fougères. Le goût amer que j'ai dans la bouche. Le bruit de mes sanglots dans le silence. La douleur. Oh mon Dieu, la douleur...

Et ses bras autour de moi. Qui me serrent si fort... Je m'accroche à ces bras. Désespérément.

« - Sasuke... Je suis désolé... Si j'avais été là... Rien ne serait arrivé... Je n'ai jamais su être assez présent pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, je ne pensais qu'à moi... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

- Mais aujourd'hui c'est toi qui es là pour moi. Toi et toi seul. Alors... Si tu me promets de ne plus m'abandonner... de rester toujours avant moi... je te pardonne.

- Promis. »

Alors, comme pour sceller un pacte secret, délicatement, il s'est emparé de mes lèvres. Et de mon cœur par la même occasion. Même s'il ne le sait pas.

Naruto. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité...

**Voilà ! --- C'est fini (ouf)! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et si vous trouvez que c'est vraiment trop confus, bizarroïde ou complètement n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions (et à m'envoyer des review par la même occasion, niârk, niârk, niârk... --) ! **


End file.
